Love AND War?
by Noodle12
Summary: "Well...why'd you agree to spend time with me? I'm so inferior to you... I could never make a Mer, like you, happy..." "To be honest, my dear, there are so few pleasures in life as fine as your company." A story about an insecure girl finding the capability to do her best to win the heart of the mer she loves while also winning the war for the Empire, or die trying! OndolemarxOC
1. Marina

**Well, I have NO idea what has come over me. I have four other Elder Scrolls stories that I have YET to update. But here I am, craving another idea, and neglecting my other fics, to write one that seems pretty impossible for me to write.**

**Now, I'm not the best at capturing personalities, but for this one particular guy in this story, I'll make an exception to ATTEMPT writing in his personality. Of course, I'll also have to manage that, while creating a new heroine to interact with him. And I'll also have to make sure that this heroine has FLAWS, and is not the prettiest person this particular man has ever set his eyes on. This are things I MUST take into account, if I want this story to be enjoyed by other people besides myself :3**

**So, to anyone reading this story, I applaud you for taking the time to read my fanfiction, and I'm so grateful for any input you may have for me! :D**

**Please, criticize, flame, nicely review, I don't mind. But ANY form of input you may have for this story is perfectly fine.**

**Now, time to reveal my plan.**

**I plan to write as the High Elf Ondolemar, and those of you who played Skyrim and explored with, interacted with, or possibly killed every person you met, you probably know this guy. He's snooty, self absorbed, and everything you'd expect in an Altmer male. He also seems like the biggest damn jerk in the game (besides Nazeem) in my opinion. But, hey, that'll just make this attempted pairing THAT much more fun! :D (Nervous laugh)**

**My main character for the first few chapters will not be the Dovahkiin, but a war-hero. (I actually might include my first male Dovahkiin later on if I actually think this story is on a good role.) This insecure little moron will develop into a fast acting worrywart who just might have a good chance at either winning Ondolemar's heart and winning the war, or failing miserably and dying at trying to do so! :D SO LET'S GET THIS DAMN SHOW ON THE ROAD, SHALL WE? O.e**

**(Deep breaths) Oh, I am going to get so many damn flames...X3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter. It's just from a disney movie, calm down X3 I kinda own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')

* * *

Another horrible, dreary day in the life of a commoner girl with hardly any money, any food, or any self esteem. This was a girl who, apparently, really had no appreciation for herself whatsoever. Her appearance even made her want to vomit, sometimes. The level of insecurity within this girl was high enough to reach the Throat Of The World. She felt like an outcast, even though she really wasn't that bad, to be honest. Of course, that was something that only her family would tell her. Her family, the only people who loved her with all their might.

Oh, and, before I elaborate on said family, there were other things that this poor young lady did _not_ like about herself. Some days, why, she felt as if her hair was either too long, or too short. Other days, she felt as if her face was too pale, or too dark. Often, she felt unhelpful and embarrassing and awkward. And some days, well, she felt that she was really too fat. But on that matter, that really _was _her own fault. This chubby girl had quite a bit of extra meat on her bones, and nobody but herself was to blame. She was very thin, her legs and arms resembling shivs, and her torso like a claymore. She was fit and strong, but she was a child, then. Only a teen.

Then, she began to grow up. Her metabolism slowed, and during her depressions, she would eat. ALOT. And when she began to gain weight, this depressed her so much that she STOPPED eating. Of course, that didn't help. She gained more weight from doing that, because her body stored the fat so that she would not starve. So that awful cycle continued until she was in her early 20's. Now, being almost 26, she was nearing two-hundred pounds and was only 5'3. Being an Imperial, she was short for her race. And rather pale, as well. Her mother, being half Nord and half Imperial, and her father, being mostly Redguard and partially Imperial. She, frankly, stuck out like a sore thumb. She had the blood of Redguard, Imperial, and Nord within her. Honestly, she didn't like that mix at all.

Oh, but enough about her. Where was I? Ah, yes, her family.

Well, her father grew up in Rihad, in Hammerfell, just north of the border to Cyrodiil. He was pretty wealthy, and didn't struggle with money problems. And her mother grew up in Solitude, before moving to Cyrodiil in her teen years. Living in the Imperial Province, she made fairly good money by selling jewelry she had crafted. She was a talented blacksmith, and crafted fine things. She met her husband in the Market District one day, and after a pleasant first conversation, they continued to pass by each other and engage in conversation often. Nice, gentle conversations led to small occasional hang outs...which led to courting, which, then, led to an eventual marriage. Finally, that led them to having their unfortunate daughter, who they loved so dearly, despite her behavior.

They named her Marina Viora.

Her name literally meant "sea". What kind of a name is that for a young lady?

And they chose that name for no particular reason, either! They just thought it was pretty and rang well with the last name. Of course, it didn't bother Marina too much, since most people don't know the literal meanings of names much anymore. To people nowadays, names are just names.

But Marina was different.

Well, okay, she wasn't that different, but on occasion, she would think outside the box and question what was or wasn't proper, and she would always find such great amounts of entertainment from such small things.

As a child, she would simply sit around outside for hours and listen to the winds blow or the waters run. She would observe as animals lived through acts of nature and she would question why they did what they did. There was something about asking questions and talking that she simply adored. She loved to speak. But something that she loved more than talking was being able to talk to other people, and have them talk back.

When someone actually threw back their own questions and answers, Marina would gladly continue and keep the conversation rolling for what seemed like forever. Though as she grew up, and began to change both mentally and physically, she stopped that.

She didn't like that her voice changed. She liked it before, when it was tiny and cute. Not now, where it was mature and deeper, but would still crack on occasion. Marina also hated the way her body changed. She didn't really appreciate having...breasts. Well, it's not like she didn't like having breasts, since men seemed to like them, but sometimes, they would cause problems, especially when you had to hold them up with those gods-awful BRAS. Bras were uncomfortable and she didn't like having them underneath all her garments. But it was inappropriate for a woman to have her chest bare underneath her clothes, and Marina didn't want to seem like more of an odder than she already thought she was. She also did not like having her period. It hurt terribly and caused a mess. But these were things that she couldn't change.

She hated that.

She still talked , that was something she didn't give up, but it was noticeable that she spoke alot less. Small, slow speech, except to people she knew well. But she was hardly a chatterbox compared to when she was a child. But, growing up, she found a new passion: Music. She loved instruments, especially the sound of the flute, and loved it when her mother would sing songs to her only. Especially that one song about noble women.

Her mother would sing:

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas Fein

A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire

Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan" every morning and every night. And Marina would play the matching tune on her small flute, and eventually sing along, even if her voice wasn't as heavenly as her mothers'.

It was one of the few things that would always make Marina smile her happy smile, and think back to those ancient times.

When Marina finally became close to becoming an adult, her father told her that she should explore the world, and see what it's like. But Marina wasn't too fond of seeing all of Nirn. She liked where she lived, in the Imperial Province. She didn't want to go anywhere. But when her parent's strongly suggested (they forced her, really) to go to either parent's home country, she somehow ended up in Skyrim, where her mother lived for so long. It wasn't personal that she didn't choose Hammerfell. It was just a matter of interest. Marina happened to think that Skyrim seemed more fascinating than Hammerfell would have been.

Now, her mother HAD mentioned before Marina left, that there was a war going on. And, Marina wasn't the type to gossip about war, but in their last days together before Marina left for Skyrim, all her mother could talk about was how stupid the cause was. In Cyrodiil and Skyrim, for as long as anyone could remember, every family had their own little shrine to Talos and would pray to him and fight for the Empire. But then, apparently, the Aldmeri Dominion officials began a confiscation, and that was that. All of a sudden, the worship of Talos was banned. Sure, alot of people were upset for a while, but the natives of Cyrodiil didn't make as much of a fuss as the people of Skyrim. Apparently it was as horrible a thing as murdering an infant, if that makes sense. (It made more sense in Marina's head, until she spoke it aloud. Then it sounded somewhat odd... But, anyhow...)

It caused a bit of a stir between Mer and Man, especially in Skyrim. It seemed like a great big argument, that would soon resolve itself and then everyone will like each other again! But that isn't exactly what happened. Instead, some Nord man in a place called Windhelm spoke his mind and now he's ready to start a war. Apparently, he's already started it. And in his argument, he continues to blame all of Elven kind.

Now, to get this straight, Marina loved everyone of every race, especially Elven kind. It wasn't like she had no love for her own species, but Orcs, Khajiit, Argonians and _lovely_Elves were something special. They were exotic, beautiful in their own ways, and Marina loved the way they looked. It was just that...humans were so BORING. She saw humans every day. But only occasionally did she spy a muscular Orc man, or a furry, lovely-eyes Khajiit man, or a gorgeous, scaled Argonian man, or an Elven man. She specifically loved Altmer men. Their superior manner of speech and the way they made themselves appear was so attractive...

...in her opinion.

Anyway, ahem.

Marina still didn't understand why everyone still held a grudge towards the Elves, though. Of course, she's read of the Great War and why it happened. Well, alright, she didn't read much of the book, but she had an idea of what was going on. She understood that such an attack by the hand of the Dominion might have been part of the cause, but, personally (even though she would never admit this aloud), Marina believed that it was more of Titus Mede II's fault more than anybody else's! He rejected their ultimatum, their demand, and so they responded with a fight. They weren't going to be refused by some pompous moron who was too lazy to listen and/or compromise with their plans, and it was his fault for not listening in the first place. Marina respected the Elves and agreed with what they were coming from when they fought back.

Marina could also understand why the Nords were so upset, but that didn't mean that they could do the same thing and expect another draw. One side or the other is going to win, and there will be no man brave enough to stop it with a treaty once more. The White-Gold Concordat was what saved both Elven kind and Human kind from blowing each other to bits. But this time, there will be nobody ready to do that again. This was going to be the war of the century.

And Marina arrived right as the fun REALLY began.

* * *

Marina had finally been living in Skyrim for almost nine months! Her residence was in Markarth, and the only way she was able to afford her home was from the start-off money her mother had given her. But Marina had to find SOME kind of job.

But of course, with her luck, it was a job she dreaded. A job she HATED. But it paid well. Unfortunately, she also wasn't very good at it.

Marina was no thief, obviously. She could barely carry a sword without making a ruckus, nevermind breaking into someone's home!

But she needed the money...

Now, before this drags on, you must know that in Cyrodiil, there weren't many women barbarians, or fighters, or whatever you'd like to call them. Cyrodiilic women were proper young ladies. But in Skyrim, Marina was introduced to women who fought like men, or women who seemed like ladies at first glance, but always had some type of mace or sword strapped to the side of their gowns. Everyone in Skyrim fought, whether for a cause or just for the satisfaction of battle. Marina, who never fought with any weapon except her mouth, and could barely wield a sword, and couldn't move in armor, stood out like a sore thumb.

Now, where was I? Oh, that's right.

Well, Marina ended up going to Understone Keep to speak with the Jarl. And, unfortunately, he laughed at her when she asked for work. But when he saw how serious she was, and how disappointed her reaction was, he asked her an odd question.

"Tell me something, girl. Do you support Ulfric Stormcloak, do you appreciate his cause?" Marina's brows furrowed for a moment, and she shook her head. Jarl Igmund's eyes softened, but he still held his ground. This girl wasn't fit enough for the type of job he had ready to give. But he knew someone who might have an easier job. He told her this.

"Who, then?" Marina asked.

"Go take a walk around the common area of the Keep. The Aldmeri Dominion Commander is probably around. You'll spot him. Just go ahead, and let him know that Jarl Igmund pointed you in his direction."

Marina gave him a smile, and a polite thank you, before turning around and walking back the way she came.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't as bad of a first chapter as I thought. But...that's probably because I haven't written as Ondolemar yet. O.o Oh man.**

**Reviews of any form are appreciated very much, but of course, not necessary. :) I won't force you guys X3**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**

**~Noodle12**


	2. Commander's Orders

**Hi :3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')

* * *

So, this is where the job searching really started. Basically, it went something like this:

Marina strolled down the hallway and took a moment to glance around. This place looked older than the mountains. And everything was made of stone. Her gawking ceased when she crashed into something hard.

Scratch that, she crashed into _someone _hard. The golden, elven, heavy armor smacking into her face brought her back to reality.

"Hey watch it!" Snapped the Altmer woman in said armor. The two other soldiers trailing behind looked down upon Marina smugly. The tall, daunting Commander of the soldiers glared slightly upon Marina's form, and turned towards her with his arms crossed.

Of course, even though he _wa__s_ the Commander, apparently only _I _knew this, but Marina didn't. Oh, no. Marina didn't know that yet. Not yet.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I-" Marina began but was cut off by the Commander's voice. It was smooth, and stern as well, Marina noted. It sounded very befitting for a handsome Altmer like himself.

"You wench! You have the audacity to speak to us in such a pitiful manner after rudely jostling one of _my_ soldiers? You're apology is worth _nothing! _Less than nothing! Be gone with you." He spat. He marched off in a silent huff as his soldiers followed.

"Nicely done, Commander." They admired his handling of the situation, to which he responded with a polite 'thank you'. This was loud enough for Marina to hear, and, despite the sorrow she was feeling in that moment, she decided to toughen up just this once and chase after them. She ran back up the stairs and down a large hallway to find them still marching in their straight line. But the Commander heard her loud, heavy footsteps pounding on the floor and turned to face her. She was rewarded with a disgusted expression.

"Your behavior disgusts me, wench! Why, I _cannot _believe that-" This time, it was Marina's turn to interrupt the stubborn Altmer.

"You are the Commander, yes?" She asked, a bit too loudly. In mere seconds, his facial expressions went from disgusted, to surprised, to vexed.

"Don't interrupt me, girl. I am superior to you. You will do as I say, or we will have a...very enjoyable..._problem_..." He said, smirking evilly as the soldiers behind him gave deadly glares at Marina.

"Do I make myself clear?" The Commander asked slowly. Marina responded with a tiny, fearful nod. He may have been good looking from a distance, but up close, this mer was terrifying.

"Now...who are you...and why do you question me?" He asked. Marina swallowed slowly.

"I am Marina Viora...I hold residence here in Markarth and I came to Understone Keep for the Jarl's aide. He told me that the Commander might have something for me to do. So I tried to find you, and now, here we are...sort of. Um...ta-da...?" She said, feeling embarrassed, scared, and furious with herself for being so awkward.

To her utter shock (and pleasure) Ondolemar's eyes softened ever so slightly, though he still held his fierce gaze. He looked down upon her for a moment, looking her up in down in the meantime as he pondered on what to say. This woman had disrupted the peace of his soldiers, disturbed him, and now she was asking him for a job. The audacity of this young lady baffled him. But there was something about the need in her voice...the desperation...it was pitiful. And, to his own horror, he found himself unable to turn down this...this...

This _filthy excuse of a woman!_

How dare she! Her behavior and tone of voice was uncalled for. Her awkward behavior made him cringe in disgust and her appearance- Dear *Auri-El! He couldn't even decide where to begin!

This woman was so pale that if he didn't have such superior senses and keen eyes, he would've thought her sick! Her hip-length bright auburn hair was so oily and greasy, he could have fried a pheasant in it! Her eyes (blue-green with an odd tint of yellow) held such dark circles and bags that it made HIS eyes ache for rest! His muscular, fit frame towered over hers by nearly two feet! Her weight wasn't too bad, really, but it still showed and it wasn't pleasant. But her appearance was no comfort to her atrocious behavior! That hair! Her skin! Those eyes!

Those...sorrowful, pitiful...

_beautiful_eyes...

He mentally shook his head and kicked himself. Then he realized he still had not said anything. He cleared his throat and faced her once more, seeing that she had spaced out.

"I suppose...I do have a job for you." He said. She smiled a huge, toothy smile, for what he guessed as the first time in months. What scared him more than the thought of that was that he nearly unconsciously smiled along with her. Her eyes smiled, too. They weren't sad, but shining with joy.

Shrugging off his own odd mental behavior, he continued. "I have a bit of a problem. Ogmund the Skald...an old, and respected bard here in Markarth. He seems loyal and true and obedient to his superiors, but, I _know_ for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. The Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest, but, I want _you_to break into Ogmund's home and find evidence of Talos worship."

Marina's eyes widened dramatically as she exclaimed, "What! But I'm no thief! I'll get caught! How can I-"

"You will do so, or you can go find some other means of getting paid. I could just as easily give my quest to someone who _wants_to do it." He said, smiling knowingly as he turned around and began to slowly walk away. Immediately, Marina called for him to stop moving, and when he turned around, he was faced with a moping young lady, so nervous she was shaking.

"I'll do it." She said. He smiled deviously.

"Excellent. Do retrieve the evidence soon. _Be seeing you._" He announced, walking off with his parade of loyal soldiers. Marina was left standing awkwardly as she pondered over her situation.

* * *

Marina shook like a leaf as she stood there in broad daylight, watching from behind a pillar of stone as Ogmund left his house, stumbling slightly. Marina's eyes widened at her luck. The man was already becoming drunk enough that he forgot to lock the door! He probably drank a few pints of mead before leaving to go sing for the citizens of Markarth. Marina inched over to the door, her pace becoming slower as she approached the guard near the door. When the guard finally moved off to another spot above Ogmund's home, Marina slowly made her way inside, scouting every nook and cranny, and found no evidence of Talos worship.

Until she moved to the giant gaping chest in the corner of the house.

She opened it up and shuffled all the belongings around until, among the now-sloppy contents, she found Ogmund's amulet of Talos. She stuffed it in her shirt and began to march back over to the door, until she heard close footsteps from outside. She panicked and before the door opened, Marina ran over to the fighting dummy near the chest and hid behind it, her form bulging out from behind the skinny straw figure. Ogmund stumbled back into his house and mumbled something about forgetting why he came back inside. Then he stumbled around some more, grabbing a piece of gourd he had left on the table and chewing it slowly. Marina took this opportunity to tiptoe her way behind the nightstand near the bed. She was fairly light on her feet, at least enough to avoid a drunken bard.

Ogmund yawned and scratched his beard before tripping all the way back to the door, swinging it all the way open. Marina sprinted on her toes until she got close enough to tiptoe behind him, suddenly becoming his shadow, she mimicked his movements until he turned around to shut the door. She took this moment to run away and around the corner. Finally, she was back in bright daylight, crouching behind a small gap in between the outer walls of his house and the rim of the bridge that held the whole platform up. Releasing a shaky breath, Marina paused as she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. It felt...exhilerating...and _good._

Marina actually..._liked_that feeling...

Standing up straight after another moment, she proceeded back to the Keep.

* * *

Ondolemar was very surprised to see Marina running back up the steps of the Keep, her eyes smiling once again but her lips pursed slightly. She stopped in front of him and when he gave her a questioning look, she reached into her shirt and removed a gleaming amulet of Talos. Disgusted as he was, Ondolemar was also impressed with her efforts as he hesitantly and slowly took the amulet from her fingers.

"I found this amulet in Ogmund's home." She said as she handed it to him.

"Indeed, there we have it. This will be all I need to have Ogmund taken care of." He said, slipping it into the pocket of his hooded robes.

"And...I would like to _personally _thank you on behalf of _myself _and the _Thalmor _for your assistance. Here." He said, handing her a coinpurse filled with 800 gold!

"For your work." He said, smiling ever so slightly. It was a ghost of a smile, really, but a smile nonetheless. It was pitiful compared to the overjoyed expression on Marina's face, though. She squealed, if you can believe it. She thanked him so many times he lost count. She nearly ran off in a whirl when she paused, turned around, and politely (surprisingly) asked for his name.

He was hesitant, and nearly refused. But at the moment, he honestly didn't find her company to be as repulsive as he initially thought. Why, if he were to see her again he might even say _hello!_

Ah, but that was unlikely thinking. Him? A proper and superiorly bred mer such as himself, succumb to a human's social needs? Pah. Uncalled for.

Although, to be honest with himself, it really wouldn't be that bad if they crossed paths again.

And so, he answered her question. "I am Commander Ondolemar, but I suppose...you could call me Ondolemar."

The response he got was a quirky smile and a wave before she bounded downstairs.

* * *

As Marina lay in bed that night, she thought to herself.

"I hope I get to see him more often now...Even if he is stern...he's mysterious, and kind enough. I want to know more about him. Even if this is just a little crush. I'm determined to at least befriend him."

And so launched her plan to befriend the most stubborn, unsocial mer in Markarth.

And now, our story will _truly_ begin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**

*Auri-El - The Elven Akatosh

**~Noodle12**


	3. Trouble In Markarth

**Hi :3 I hope I put enough deliciousness in this. I felt I needed to bring some drama into this to make the story less boring.**

**FEAST ON THIS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')**

* * *

Ondolemar never saw Marina again for the next few weeks. Only after a month and a half had passed, he came across her. It was arrive early in the morning, and Marina wanted hang about the Keep until the afternoon. Then she would go to the market and somtimes buy something. Or she would head down to the tavern and sing along with the bards for fun. Ogmund wasn't there anymore. He'd been gone a few days after the "favor" Marina did for the Thalmor. Marina had no exact idea what could have happened to him, and to be honest, she really didn't want to know.

She had come to see the Jarl and ask him for a job. But he turned her down. He told her that he honestly had no jobs to give, and she nodded, secretly knowing that she was still too unfit for any job he could give to some warrior maiden. She had tiptoed down the stairs in a pitiful manner, watching her feet as she descended, and looked up just in time to see Ondolemar glancing her way with his stuck-up ensemble. They all glared at Marina, as their superior curiously raised a brow.

Marina blushed faintly and gave him a smile and a wave. Ondolemar looked back at his Justiciars and gave them a look of...disapproval? They were taken aback, and ceased their silent snickering as he approached the blushing woman.

"Good morning, Commander." She adressed him politely, not wanting to annoy the mer as he nodded back at her. She smiled nervously and rubbed her neck. He noticed that her skin wasn't shiny or covered in sweat and grime. It was pale and clean, and her hair was washed, tied up high with a long dangling braid. Marina cleared her throat and brought his attention back to what she had to say.

"I, um...I went to see the Jarl this morning..." She said awkwardly. He raised a brow once more. Marina bit her lip.

"He told me he had no jobs for me to do." She stated.

"Neither do I, girl." He replied. Marina's face fell. He seemed so cold today, even though she cleaned herself up just to impress him.

Her eyes watered. He did not even remember her name?

"I guessed as much. I just...well...erm...I just wanted to talk to you. Hear your voice." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. She never meant to say that aloud! Ondolemars stern experssion softened slightly only for a second, before glaring at her.

He was about to say something, but then realized he had nothing to say to counter her statement. For an instant, he panicked, worried that he'd look the fool. But then he held his expression and decided to not give her the satisfaction of hearing his voice any longer. He nodded at her once, and motioned for his Justiciars to follow him. He walked off, all the while Marina's heart breaking as his followers bombarded her with glares and silent taunts. It was all Marina could do to not cry in embarrassment. She dragged herself out of the Keep, and made her way down to the Silver-Blood Inn.

* * *

"Are all men sharp, Frabbi?" Marina asked, her arms upon each other, pillowing her head as it lay on the counter. She tapped the wood surface with her finger as the silver-haired maiden made her way towards the girl, a broom in her hand, and a scowl on her face.

"Depends on what ye mean by sharp, dear." The rude woman replied. At Marina's examples, Frabbi's grip on the broom tightened with each word, as she overheard her husband, Kleppr, badmouthing her loudly in the next room. Her grip was so tight it seemed as if the broom would snap.

"Well, erm, rough...bitter...jarring...incompatible-" Marina began.

"Incompatible?" Frabbi interrupted.

"Yes. He and I-"

"Who's 'he'?"

"-are so incompatible, that it is not even funny. He's handsome, and superior, and fit, and strong, and arrogant, and rude, conceited, and a fool, and an ass, and-!"

"Marina what has gotten into you?!" Hroki bellowed as she stormed into the inn, having heard one of her favorite customers raising her voice. Marina never spoke foul language, either. Hroki grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is with all the ruckus?! Who has done you wrong?!" The young girl yelled. Marina felt her eyes water and spoke through her tears.

"You've...he didn't...not a clue...thought how...hard it is!" She choked. Hroki held her close and shushed her.

"I don't have any idea what you just said..." She smiled a bit, hearing the poor woman laugh slightly at her statement. Hroki backed away and crossed her arms, willing the young lady to speak. Marina sniffled and cleared her throat as she pulled back, inhaling deeply.

"You've no idea what I've been through today. He's pulling on my heartstrings, Hroki. I cleaned myself up for him, and he didn't care. He has not a clue how I feel. He's so arrogant, and rude, and cruel...A-and these past few weeks, I thought how nice it would be...to be with him. I don't have a desirable figure, a pretty face, a strong personality, or even a decent voice! And I have to wake up every day and face those facts! It's horrible! You have no idea _how hard it is!_" Marina cried.

All of a sudden, Frabbi slapped Marina across the face and grabbed her by the chin.

"You listen to me, girl! I don't know who you're talking about or why you're so concerned, but you're completely deluded! You do nothing to stop the boring streak that you call life! You should live it, breathe it, and enjoy it, instead of obsessing over your appearance! You're a pretty young lady and you have a good figure. Who wants to be an emaciated young lady with a beautiful face like yours? You'd look contrasted and horrific. Your smile could brighten anyone's day and your eyes sparkle every time you get excited. Your voice is different and nice and unique in its own way. You shouldn't want to be like every other woman out there. Be different, be yourself." She explained with a scowl. Marina's eyes widened at Frabbi's words.

Frabbi nodded once before going about dusting the tavern floors once more. Marina touched her cheek where Frabbi had slapped it, and smiled, blinking her tears out.

"Frabbi is right, you know," Hroki added with a smirk. "You're too pretty to ruin your face with those tears and frowns. Frowning causes wrinkles. And you would _not _look good with wrinkles. Come on. Have some ale with me and cheer up, eh?" She winked. Marina smiled at her, and nodded, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

* * *

After a long moment of peace, the door of the inn suddenly burst open. A rather handsome young burly man with pale blue eyes and light blonde, shoulder length hair walked in with heavy steel armor and a strange horned helmet upon his head. He glanced around as he strolled up to Hroki, who raised a brow at him.

"Good afternoon, my fair lady. Would you care to assist me?" He gave an alluring smile, to which Hroki ignored. The young girl glared at the man and inhaled deeply, before bellowing,

"MOTHER! FATHER!"

In an instant, the feuding couple were wrestling to get through one of the many narrow doorways of the inn. The both of them had been arguing in the other room for quite some time, until Hroki had called to them.

"Get out of my way, you loathsome buffoon!" Frabbi snapped.

"My dear, your repulsive being is in _my_way, not the other way around." Kleppr replied. Frabbi gasped and pulled back, freeing herself and her husband, only to punch the other in the jaw.

"You hateful bastard!" She growled, and walked up to the stranger in armor.

"What do ye want with my daughter? My _teenaged_daughter?" She spat. The man's eyes widened before shaking his head and waving his hands in front of his face.

"No, Ma'am, it wasn't like that! I simply need someone's aid, please. That's all! I just...I'm sorry!" He said, his voice growing higher and higher with his fear of the woman before him. Hroki smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Some hero that guy must be, hm?" She joked, taking a seat next to Marina, who smiled and closed her eyes, pillowing her head once more upon her arms.

"Well, what in Oblivion are ye quivering for? State your business or hit the gods-damned road, you sod!" Frabbi yelled, her arms crossed and her eyes flaring with rage. The man nodded and swallowed.

"I need some assistance, you see. I must find a man named Kleppr. I have a letter from Bolli in Riften...stating...," the man removed the letter from his pack and unfolded it, reading aloud,

"Purchase Agreement

This agreement certifies that Kleppr, owner of the Silver Blood Inn within the City of Markarth, will pay Bolli, owner of the Riften Fishery within the City of Riften, the sum of three septims per bushel of fish. Payment is expected upon delivery and product is guaranteed to be fresh.

Bolli"

He finished, and handed the letter to Kleppr, who brushed the dust from the floor off of his clothes and stood, glaring at the man as he took the letter, re-reading it for himself.

"I see. Very well. It's about time Bolli sent me this. I've been waiting weeks for any word from him. I thank you." He said, turning around and walking back behind the counter to take his spot back. He removed a cloth from his belt and proceeded to wipe the counters down. The armored man held a confused expression as he stood there. Frabbi glared at him.

"Well, ye got what ye wanted! Now get!" She snapped. Marina yawned and looked over to them.

"I believe he deserves payment, Kleppr. He came all the way from...Riften, yes? Give him some coin." She said with a smile. The man looked at her and smiled back once she closed her eyes again.

"Oh...right. How could I forget? Here. For your work." Klepper groaned, handing the man a coin purse. The man smiled gratefully and put it in his pack. Marina stood.

"Well, thank you for cheering me up, everyone. I feel rather fatigued...I think I'll turn in for the day." She said with a smile.

"But it's only midday!" Hroki complained. Marina sighed.

"Yes, but I am tired, Hroki. I think I shall visit the market for a moment before heading home, alright? I must speak to Kerah, anyway." She said. She made her way outside, and soon after was followed by the man with the horned helmet. He gazed at her as she spoke to Kerah and another woman with a blue dress and short brown hair.

He was about to turn around and walk out when he saw a man in miner's clothing pull out a dagger and creep towards the woman in the blue dress. Before the armored man could do anything, he saw Marina turn around and shriek,

"Margret, look out!"

She pushed the woman, Margret, out of the way just as the man made to stab her. To his own horror, he struck Marina with the dagger, piercing her all the way through her back and coming up through her abdomen. Her eyes went wide with sudden paralysis, and they rolled to the back of her head as the blood sprayed in all directions. Margret and Kerah screamed bloody murder, and the miner pulled his dagger out just as guards began to appear. Marina fell to the ground in a filthy, bloody mess, motionless and pale. Before the miner could make another move to strike Margret, he fell to the ground, pelted by many arrows.

"The Reach belongs to the Forsworn." He muttered as he took his last breath. Margret and Kerah looked at one another as the guards approached.

"Did that man really try to murder me...?" Margret asked. Kerah squeezed her hand in response as the reality of the situation finally settled in. Margret looked at Kerah, who was crying violently. Kerah knelt down next to Marina's body and wept. Margret looked at her with slight confusion. Kerah then looked up into Margret's eyes and sobbed,

"...He killed Marina...right in front of me..."

* * *

**Don't you worry. This isn't the end. :D I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**~Noodle12**


	4. Mending

**Hi :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')**

* * *

The armored man stood by the gate, his eyes wide with shock. Within seconds, that beautiful young woman was dead on the stone. The life completely sucked out of her pale, still body. He watched the guards approach the bodies for a moment, before turning around and opening the gate.

"Hang on! I've got a pulse!"

The man in armor spun around instantly and saw a guard kneeling over Marina's body, signalling for help.

"Someone help me get her up, now!" The guard commanded. The man in armor sprinted over to Marina's body and helped the guard rise her body. The guard tensed, but allowed him to help.

"To the keep, lad." The guard commanded. The other man nodded and they proceeded to drag Marina up the stone steps.

* * *

Ondolemar was speaking with a handful or guards and a troublesome priest. Brother Verulus was a ridiculous loudmouth. He never gave up, especially when it came to solving a problem. He had a problem within the Hall of the Dead. The dead were being eaten, and he didn't know why. He explained this to Ondolemar, who was about to respond when the armored man and the other guard rushed in with Marina's limp body.

"We need a healer!" The guard yelled.

Ondolemar's eyes went wide for a split second as he lay his eyes on the girl he saw only a few hours before, calm and clean and polite. Now she seemed cold and empty. Ondolemar shuddered ever so slightly as he glared at the priest, who did nothing at the moment. Brother Verulus crossed his arms as the armored man approached him.

"You must help us! Please!" He begged. Brother Verulus scoffed.

"Why should I? By what right could you possibly ask me this?" The armored man glared in response and removed his helmet.

"By right of birth. My name is Yann, Dragonborn of Tamriel." He stated, staring into the priest's eyes. Brother Verulus raised a brow and stepped closer.

"Prove it." He said. Yann's eyes widened, before glaring back at the priest once more.

"You do not want me to do that, sir." He threatened.

"Oh, I _insist_."

Yann's eyes flared with anger as he inhaled deeply and unleashed a powerful burst of energy from his throat. He bellowed in a strange, foreign language and sent the priest flying across the room, smacking into the stone wall. Yann stormed over to Brother Verulus's half-conscious form and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, raising him up and looking him straight in the eye.

"Heal her." He hissed. Brother Verulus nodded, quivering with terror.

"Y-yes, o-of course!" When Yann dropped him, he scrambled to his feet and limped painfully over to Marina's body. When he failed to immediately display his healing spell, he was pushed aside by none other than Ondolemar. Brother Verulus took this opportunity to escape the scene and return to his Hall of the Dead.

The guards called for extra assistance and Faleen and Aicantar soon arrived with a small bag full of healing potions. Throughout the healing process, small potions would be poured into Marina's mouth.

"Inferior bastard knows nothing about magic, let alone healing spells." Ondolemar muttered as he gazed upon Marina's body. His hard expression softened once more, just like it had earlier in the morning when she confessed that she wanted to hear his voice and be near him again. He suddenly shook away that feeling and glared, attempting to concentrate on his magicka.

Within seconds, a powerful, bright golden glow rose from the palms of his hands, and he gently inserted his fingertips into the small of her back, where the dagger's blade had first struck. He watched the flesh twinkle and bleed out profusely as he worked his way through the wound. When the wound became too narrow for him to slide his fingers in deeper, he removed them, and flipped her to her other side, so that he could work on the other end.

His hands danced upon her abdomen, the magic flowing around her stomach and rib area. He dipped his fingertips into the wound and waited for the flesh to mend. Slowly but surely, after what seemed like a thousand ages, the flesh finally seemed to mend in the narrow middle of the wound, and the wound, though only slightly, was mended.

"It will hold, and with extra care, it will heal fully within time." He said. He was about to stand and call for assistance to bring Marina to a bed when he suddenly realized how close he actually was to her face at this point. Marina's eyes were half open now, and her skin was less cold and less pale than it had been. Her half-lidded eyes stared at him, a small smile creeping upon her face. On the inside she was jumping for joy, through all the pain and confusion she had felt in the moment she was attacked, all of that seemed so inferior to the happiness she was feeling right now.

She wanted to speak, tell him how happy she was, ask him if this meant he really did care about her, thank him, hold him, touch him, anything to show her gratitude and joy. But she couldn't speak. All she could seem to do, without feeling too dizzy, was smile and stare. She sighed softly, and closed her eyes. With all her might, she slowly raised a shaking hand and touched his own. His hand. That hand that had dug into her trauma and released enlightenment.

Ondolemar let her keep her hand there for a moment, almost accidentally holding it tighter, more securely, and squeezing it. He mentally shook his head and furrowed his brows as he pulled away and called for his entourage of Justiciars to bring her to a bed immediately.

Marina lost consciousness again, and she was carried away by the elven superiors. Yann rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in relief. He didn't know why he was so concerned about a woman he didn't even speak to before. It was almost like he fell for her, at first sight.

No, no that couldn't be right. Yann shook his head and strode over to Ondolemar.

"Thank you for helping me, sir. I really-" Yann began.

"I, in no way, was helping you, fool. I saved the girl's life. I fail to see how this aids you." Ondolemar spat. Yann's eyes widened, and he began to quiver with rage.

"I am no fool. I am the Dragonborn." Yann raised his voice. Ondolemar raised a brow in amusement as he turned to face the warrior.

"That title does not exempt you from being a buffoon. Look at you. You fail to control yourself even now. All I did was simply state the truth, and you look ready to explode. How can you be called the Dragonborn when you cannot control your own emotions? You can't seem to control your feelings, so how could you ever control your power? Think of the damage your idiocy could cause. You are a blind man, guided by illusion. You fail to see the reality and the truth of the matter. Until you do, I suggest you stay far out of my way, cretin." He snapped, walking further into the Keep and as far as he could get from the young warrior.

Yann's nostrils flared as he met reality. He knew he was immature. He knew he was a fool. But he also was certain that there was nothing he could do about that. Outraged, he stormed out of the Keep and returned to the Inn, requesting a bed for the night.

* * *

Ondolemar paced in the meeting room. He tried to block out the image of Marina's hand upon his, her eyes burning into his, her smile brighter than his. She seemed so elated, so overjoyed to wake up and see him. She seemed happier to see him instead of the fact that she was going to live. The fact that she seemed to care about him so much made him feel uneasy. It was ridiculous! She seemed smitten with a _mer_, let alone a male, that she just met.

He didn't know why, but he felt strange about that. The feeling wasn't _bad_, but it seemed very foreign. Unusual. It felt as if he had swallowed a dragonfly and it was buzzing around his stomach. The possibilities that could be the reason for this feeling made him upset. Made him angry.

And that boy. That stupid excuse for a hero, Yann. He made him angry, too. Foolish behavior, overly-dramatic, deluded. It was horrible! The way he looked at Marina's body. So concerned and terrified. That upset Ondolemar as well. He didn't know why Yann's feelings angered him so, but they did.

And Ondolemar did _not_ like it.

* * *

**^.^ Thanks for reading! (I know that two chapters in one day isn't the best idea, but I want to tide y'all over because I'll be quite busy soon and won't have enough time to update. So I'm trying to make the wait worth it. :D Hope you enjoyed.)**

**~Noodle12**


	5. Frustration Initiation

**Hi!**

**To the guest reviewer, I apologize, I don't believe I understand your review. I'm really sorry :(**

**Thank you so much, BloodyNailBunny, for reviewing my story since the beginning. Your reviews are so creative, especially the one's on the Cicero fics. They make me smile ^^**

**And Thrior, your review meant so much to me. Thank you so much :D**

**Thanks a bunch, also, to Miniela :3**

**And the biggest of 'thank you's to the unbelievable HEIWAKO :D She deserves all the praise in the world for her writing talent. ^^ I'm honored to have a review from her (^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')**

* * *

Yann was worried. It had been nearly a week, and he wasn't able to see Marina.

All because of that damn elf.

He had tried countless times to try to find her. But at every turn of the Keep, there was Ondolemar, standing there with a glare while his Justiciars mimicked him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't avoid that damn elf. Why did he care so much about this girl he didn't even know? Sure, she seemed completely friendly, likable, obviously cared about others more than her own life, she was absolutely beautiful...

Yann held a dreamy look as he sat in the tavern. His eyes fluttered. Marina _was_ beautiful. She had wonderful curves, a striking face, stunning eyes. Why, Yann couldn't even think of enough adjectives to aid the description of her beauty. She wasn't just "pretty". She was _beautiful_.

But Yann had seen it. That look in her eyes. The one she had when Ondolemar was healing her. Her eyes sparkled with...adoration? She seemed so pleased that she awoke to his form kneeling beside her, more so than the fact that she woke at all!

This made Yann...jealous. Of that damn elf.

Yann found a hatred for Ondolemar. Every time the thought of that elf came up, Yann would scowl and seethe. His jealousy would get the better of him. He didn't know how close the two were, but considering how she looked at him, and how much of an effort he made to save her, he assumed the two were close. Too close.

He knew that his infatuation meant nothing to Marina, but Yann cared enough to make an effort. He wanted to meet her, to befriend her, to love her.

He knew that this was love at first sight.

Yann went to Kerah's stall that morning, and before he realized what he was doing, he purchased a necklace with silver beads and a round, jade stone at the middle. He examined his pockets, he didn't have much gold left in them. The rest was in a coinpurse, tucked away in his pack, inside the inn. The necklace was fairly expensive, but Yann felt the need for it. Without another moment of thought or trying to figure out what he was doing, he made his way to the Keep.

* * *

Ondolemar ran into that young boy, Yann The Dragonborn, again.

He was stomping through the keep when Ondolemar found him. Ondolemar scowled at first, but then noticed that Yann's hard, determined expression lightened when he spot him. Yann marched up to the elf, and Ondolemar braced himself for anything up the youngster's sleeve.

Yann looked up at him and held out his hands. In his right palm was a cheap, boring necklace that hardly looked worth any coin the Dragonborn must have spent. Ondolemar raised a brow at the boy and waited for a response.

"I know you don't want me around here, elf. But I ask that you give this to Marina for me." Yann growled. Ondolemar nearly chortled at the boy's attitude. He took the necklace and looked at it once more.

"You wish to give this to her?" He asked in a subtle taunt. Yawn glared with a smirk.

"I do indeed. I wish to convey my feelings for her with this gift." He stated. Ondolemar's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Your feelings? And what feelings would be expressed through this...gift?" He asked.

"My love for her. I fell in love at first sight. At first I hardly noticed her, until she spoke. And after I really _saw_her, I fell for her. There is no other explanation as to why I feel this way." Yann smirked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Ondolemar scowled in surprise, and gripped the necklace tighter in his hand. He didn't know why this fool's feelings for the girl irritated him so.

"I see. Fine, you fool. I shall deliver this sorry-excuse-for-a-love-confession to the girl. Now get out of my sight." He spat. Turning around, he began his superior stride in the opposite direction, but stopped when Yann spoke,

"I plan to. And for the record, her name is _Marina_."

The sound of Yann's retreating footsteps fading away was like music to Ondolemar's ears. He tensed, and proceeded to the room where Marina lay.

* * *

Marina awoke to a loud, luxurious voice speaking to her.

"Wake up, foolish girl. This is for you."

She opened her eyes to see her beloved Altmer standing over the stone bed, holding a hand out to her. Marina thought she was dreaming. She reached out to touch his gloved palm, but felt something...different. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed she was now holding a beautiful necklace. She swore she felt her heart stop the minute she saw it.

"You...you call me things like 'fool' and 'stupid'...yet you're so kind to me. Why? You confuse me, Ondolemar." She said, her voice barely audible.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulously. She looked to him with watery, adoring eyes, and smiled.

"What is this...?" She asked. Ondolemar scoffed.

"Apparently it's a love confession," He began. Marina's eyes widened and her tears spilled over. She felt ready to faint from the pleasure of hearing his words.

"...from that moronic excuse for a hero, Yann. Stupid boy is apparently the Dragonborn, and he asked me to give this to you. It is meant to represent his love for you." He finished, sounding completely bored with the foolish subject already. He turned, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Marina's face fall.

"Oh...I see. Well, I...I do not recall meeting this 'Yann', Ondolemar. I'm afraid I've no idea who you speak of. I really thought you meant-" she stopped when her voice cracked. She felt ready to cry, and refused to say any more, afraid that if she choked on her sobs, Ondolemar would grow suspicious.

Unfortunately, his suspicion seemed to already begin growing.

"You 'thought' what, girl?" he demanded. Marina looked away from him and shook her head. She barely managed to choke out a quick 'it's nothing', before fastening the necklace around the belt-loop of her dress and sitting up quickly. She regretted it instantly.

"Augh," she groaned in pain. Ondolemar stared at her with a confused and irritated expression.

"What in the name of Oblivion do you think you're doing?" He snapped. He felt a jolt of surprise when Marina look up at him with tears in her eyes.

"_Leaving_," she hissed back, finally letting the tears ago. Ondolemar's face switched from slightly surprised to annoyed and concerned all within seconds.

"Why would you leave when you are in such a poor condition?" he asked her, a smug look on his face, as if he were to add 'You know I'm right' right to his statement. Marina bit her lip and shivered nervously.

"_Why_ do you c_are_?" she demanded. Ondolemar was taken aback as he had no clue how to answer the question. Why did he care? Why did he feel the need to keep Marina in the Keep as she underwent the healing process? Why did he detest Yann because of the boy's affections for the girl? Why did he even care about this girl in any way, in the first place?

Ondolemar was shocked to find that he really had no answer. But he sure in Oblivion wasn't going to _try_and end up making a fool out of himself. He glared at Marina and handled her in the only way that worked for him. He nodded at her once, with a scowl and a glare, and stormed off.

Marina shook her head as well. She had a feeling he would ignore her. Why would he answer a question like that, so out of the blue? Marina bit her lip hard, feeling very ashamed. She shouldn't have thrown such a tantrum. She should have been able to control her emotions. For an adult, she certainly thought she behaved like a young child. She cried as she came to a harsh conclusion.

"If only I never met him. Then, I wouldn't have anyone to cry about." She whispered to herself, holding a small hand to her heart. She wiped her tears with the other hand and fell back onto the bed, waiting for nightfall.

When night arrived, she did her best (and failed miserably) trying to ignore the pain in her wounded areas. She stumbled down the stairs and tried to give the guards at the gate the best smile she could give until she got past them. As she made her way home, the wind of night chilled her to her core, and her heart.

* * *

**^.^ Thanks for reading! **

**~Noodle12**


	6. Eltry's Note

**Hi!**

**P.S. in chapter three, I noticed that I stated that Yann was burly, but that was not the word I was looking for. He is not hairy. I instead actually thought that burly meant something like muscular. I pictured Yann as thin, but also somewhat large/muscular for his age, but not hairy. So sorry about that :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, Elder Scrolls, or anything to do with that. I own the main heroine in this story, but I do not own Ondolemar, sadly. :')**

* * *

"Marina looks really upset, don't you think?" Hroki asked, to nobody in particular. Hreinn nodded at her from the other side of the tavern door as he swept with his broom. Hroki sighed and rested her chin in her palm as she gazed at Marina, who looked ready to burst into tears as she sat beside the fireplace.

Marina had been like this for the past week. Not to mention, nobody questioned how she was doing since the 'incident'. Kerah and Margret had wept about it on the very day it happened, but nobody knew if Marina was doing well, until now. She seemed alright, but it was as if she had been destroyed on the inside. No one knew why, and no one could even think of why. Everyone knew Marina was often depressed, but those times that she wasn't, she was bubbly and happy and glowing. But this past week, she had acted different, even for her.

When Frabbi and Kleppr fought, Marina would cry, which was very uncommon. When Hroki would embrace her brother and tell him what a great job he was doing, Marina would cry. Every time any type of affection was shown, Marina would throw a fit. Though, nobody knew why.

When Yann walked out of his room that day and saw Marina, he was elated. He nearly jumped for joy as he ran over to her and sat in a chair beside her. He greeted her, and noticed that she had his token of affection wrapped around the belt loop of her dress. Hroki leaned over the table and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, as she wanted to listen in on the conversation. Her brother shook his head at her behavior, but slowly made his way closer as well while he swept.

Yann waited for a response from Marina, but realized that not only did she look ready to cry, but it seemed as if she had no clue who he was.

"Marina?" he asked her, concern plastered on his face. She looked at him and raised a quivering brow.

"I-I'm sorry...who are you?" She asked, her face now void of emotion and her voice monotone. Yann was taken aback and tensed as he began to stand up.

"I don't understand. You must know who I am! You're wearing my necklace! I told you my feelings. Didn't that elf tell you about me?" Yann raised his voice in a fit. Marina's eyes narrowed uncharacteristically at him and she bit her lip, sniffling momentarily as she tried to compose herself.

"Are you the young boy that Ondolemar told me about? The one who bought me this necklace?" She asked, holding up the necklace until it glistened in the light of the fire. Yann nodded sternly and jutted out his jaw.

"I am not a boy, and it is not just any necklace! It is my token of affection! The way I chose to confess my love for you! I am a princely man who loves you! I have loved you since I laid my eyes upon you!" He proclaimed, taking her limp hands in his. She stared back at him with disinterest.

"I'm sorry honey, but you don't even look old enough to grow your first chin hairs." Marina stated. Yann's eyes widened and he stepped back, putting a hand to his chin.

"You're wrong! I have stubble!" He yelled. The sound of Hroki bursting into laughter in the background emphasized the humiliation in his eyes. Marina then gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry...Yanne, was it?" She asked him.

"It's pronounced _Yann_." He grumbled. Marina nodded and embraced him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to say this, Yann, but I must turn you down. Your feelings please me, but I do not feel the same way. I understand how you feel, do not misunderstand, but I cannot give you anything more than my understanding." She said, pulling back. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"But...why? Why not me? Age is a number! I'm just as much of a man as Tiber Septim was!" He asked. Marina bit her lip.

"I cannot lie to you, I really do not know. But I don't feel as if you are the right one for me. You are right that age is but a number, but...you are what I _need_, not what I _want_. I'm sorry to hurt you like this, Yann." She whispered, her voice cracking. She knew his pain, but what else could she do for the boy? Not much else.

Yann stared at his feet for a few moments, not wanting to cry in front of her. She put a finger to his chin and lifted his face so she could look at him. She gave him an apologetic smile and nodded at him once. Yann sniffed and pressed his tongue to his cheek in a moment of thought.

"...Is friendship out of the question?" He begged her. Marina's eyes brightened and she ruffled his hair slightly, seeming to feel better.

"That is more like it. I'll surely be your friend, Yann." She promised him. His face lit up and he held her hand.

"Now and forever?" He asked. Marina gave an unsure smile as she patted his shoulder.

"Sure...? Now and forever." She said. He smiled up at her and hugged her tightly, pressing her wound. Marina hissed in pain and he backed away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. She looked at him and nodded.

"It's alright. Um, I'm going to head home now." She announced to the others. They all waved to her as she slowly walked out the door. Yann rubbed the back of his neck in disappointment while he endured her abrupt retreat. When she was gone, he sighed and trudged back to his room.

* * *

Marina walked down the stone path with her head held towards the ground. She thought about Ondolemar and the way she had spoken to him. She clenched her fists with rage and stopped walking. She felt the sudden urge to cry, and was ready to do so, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Eltrys smiling down at her.

"Hello Marina, I believe you dropped this." He said, holding out a note to her. She eyed it strangely.

"Um, no Eltrys, I don't think this is mine. Maybe you have the wrong person?" She suggested. Eltrys shook his head and gave her a stern look.

"No. That's your note. Oh, would you pardon my abruptness? I must be on my way. Farewell, Marina." He said, running off in the opposite direction. Marina stared after his retreating form and unfolded the note in her hands after a moment. Her brows furrowed at the contents of the letter.

_Meet me at the shrine of Talos._

It didn't mention who it was from or when to be there, but Marina didn't want to bother with that right now. She needed a rest, and figure out what she was going to do about Yann, and Ondolemar. She didn't feel right, playing with a young boys' heart and having her own break at the hands of another man. She knew her feelings for Ondolemar seemed strong, but were they honestly _that _strong? Marina considered this. She was aware that she had only just met the man a month ago, but could she really have truly fallen in love with him in such a small amount of time?

"Surely not...right?" Marina thought to herself as she dragged her feet up the stone streets to her humble abode. She also considered Yann. She thought of his words. He claimed to fallen in love with her at first sight, and felt the need to have her as his. But why didn't she want him? She knew what she had said to him, but was it true? Their age difference didn't matter too much to her, he was handsome, chivalrous, princely, and loved her for who she was.

So why didn't she feel attracted to him? Where was the spark she had read about in books? Where the girl seeks her one true love and realizes that he was there, by her side, all along? Shouldn't that have happened with Yann? If so, why didn't it?

"Why would I want Ondolemar over someone like Yann?" She asked herself as she stepped inside her home. She sighed against the door and plopped herself onto the bed, stretching slightly so that she would not irritate her wound. She bit her lip as she sat up straight, a thought as obvious as a flame making its way into her mind.

"Do I like the chase...? Chasing after a man who seems to show little to no interest in me romantically whatsoever?" She thought aloud, wringing her hands together. She supposed it made some sense, but why she would enjoy the act of chasing after a man was still out of her grasp. Marina didn't know why, and all of a sudden, felt a wee bit too tired to care anymore. As she lowered her head onto her pillow, she sighed one last time. Her thoughts kept going back to Ondolemar. His face, his ears, his glare, his smirk, the mere thought of him caused her to surprisingly fall asleep, with a ghost of a smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

**^.^ Thanks for reading! **

**~Noodle12**


End file.
